At the Fair
by quatre's chick
Summary: The gundam pilots and gals are off to the fair!
1. Default Chapter Title

AT THE FAIR I  
  
By Quatre's Chick  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER~*~ I don't own any gundam characters and I don't get money off this fic  
  
Please bare with me. This is my very first attempt to write a fanfic. I would appreciate reviews. Thanx!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Friday night and the gundam pilots + Zechs were at Duo's apartment. Relena, Catherine, Hilde, and   
  
Noin were there also(((Notice I didn't put *ahemcocroachbrowahem* I mean Dorothy))).They were all   
  
discussing about where and when to meet at the fair.  
  
"OK, lets meet by the Samurai at 10 am. Lets meet early so we can get a parking space. Is everyone OK with   
  
that?"Relena asked.  
  
"OK" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"I wanna get cotton candy and fountain drink and candy apples and......"Duo said.  
  
" I wanna ride the merry-go-round first" Quatre said in a kwaii vioce.  
  
"I wanna go to the tunnel of luv with Trowa first" said Catherine.  
  
"......funnel cakes, yum I luv funnel cakes, and a smoothie,and a cake covered with peanut butter and   
  
chocolate!!!......"Duo again.  
  
"You girls are so weak, I wanna ride the ride that twirls around 30 MPH , while your hanging upside-down. Now  
  
that's my kinda ride!!!!" said wufei looking excited.  
  
"TTttoooo...ttt---ooooo sssccccaaarrryyyy!!!!!!!" Quatre said looking paranoid.   
  
"......and chocolate covered donut dipped in coke, and vanilla sausage, and strawberry ice cream and coconut  
  
pears, and mango sweet juice......"Duo said, making Hilde look sick, and for a second, she looked like she was   
  
about to puke.  
  
"Well I wanna ride the Zipper, where we go around really fast and roll over and over and over until your sick!" said  
  
Heero.  
  
"Mmmmmeeeeee tttooooooo!!!!!!!" cried Wufei.  
  
"I want to ride the Hoover with Zechs"said Noin.  
  
" Hey isn't that the ride that takes forever to finish because it goes all the way around the fair and there's only two  
  
seats inside?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yup!" Noin said.  
  
" How do you suppose you can have fun with a ride like that? You'll have no fun because you're all smushed up and   
  
there's no room to move and it takes forever and It's so high up...scary"Quatre said with a sudden shudder.  
  
"Oh they will.I bet I know what you guys will be doing up there.MAKIN' OUT!!!!!" Hilde yelled. Everyone started   
  
laughing except for Zechs who was bright red and looked like he was about to kill someone, and Noin, who was also   
  
bright red from the embarresment.  
  
"Well, none of us can have fun tomorow if we don't get some rest soon. Besides, I'm really tired already."Relena  
  
suggested.  
  
"OK" everyone said and went home to sleep.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? That was my first gundam fic. Reviews will be nice. You can also e-mail me for suggestoins.   
  
Review this if you want me to go on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

AT THE FAIR II  
  
By Quatre's Chick  
  
*~*DISCLAIMER*~*I don't own any gundam characters or get any money off this fic  
  
Second part of my mini-series. Hope u enjoy it. Please review. THANX!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
At Relena's mansion:  
  
It was Saturday morning and Noin, Zechs, and Relena were getting ready to go to the fair.Relena wore a lavander   
  
spagetti-strap shirt with black shorts. Noin was wearing a soft pink sleveless shirt and matching shorts while Zechs  
  
was wearing khaki shorts and a red shirt.  
  
"Ready?" askes Zechs, offering a hand to Noin.  
  
"Yup." Noin said taking his hand with Relena close behind them.   
  
They were on their way, but first, they had to stop by Hilde's house where Hilde and Catherine are waiting.  
  
*~*  
  
At Duo's house:  
  
All the gundam pilots were getting ready to go to the fair, or rather, waiting for Duo to finish getting ready so they  
  
can go. They all decided to meet there so they can all go to the fair together. Quatre was wearing a Blue shirt with  
  
blue shorts. Heero was wearing black sleeveless shirt with black pants, Trowa was wearing a red shirt with khakis, and  
  
Wufei was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.  
  
"Open" said Trowa who doesn't speak much.  
  
"No"said Duo.  
  
"Duo, please open the door" Quatre asked soflty.  
  
"No" Duo  
  
" Duo, open this door right now! Relena's waiting for me." said Heero.  
  
" No, make me"Duo replied  
  
" Hurry up, you weakling, or I'm gonna bust this door open! " cried Wufei.  
  
" Oh I didn't know Wufei was here!" Duo said and immediately opened the bathroom door and they all start to heading   
  
out.  
  
*~*  
  
At the fair:  
  
"OK everyone, here's your tickets" Relena said, and gave everyone 30 tickets each. (((Remember Relena is really rich, she  
  
can even buy the whole fair if she wanted to)))  
  
"Everyone, meet back here at noon so we can buy something for lunck, K?" asked Noin.  
  
"OK"everyone replied.  
  
Everyone split up, TRowa + Catherine, Heero + Relena, Duo + Hilde, Noin + Zechs, Wufei wanted to go by himself since he   
  
had no one else to pair up with except for Quatre who was too scared to go on any rides Wufei went on, and Quatre went   
  
by himself. He decided to go to the merry-go-round first. Since he had no one to sit next to, he sat next to a girl that also   
  
didn't have a partner. She had shiny black hair and was wearing a dark blue tank top under a baby blue tank top and wore  
  
blue shorts.Shes kinda cute, Quatre thought When the ride started, he decided to speak to her.  
  
" So um, what's your name?" Quatre asked shyly,feeling himself blush.  
  
" Angie" she said quietly.  
  
" Oh my name's Quatre" he said.  
  
" Oh"  
  
*Sudden silence*  
  
" So, umm did you come here by yourself?" asked Quatre.  
  
" No actually I came here with my friends but we decided to split up."  
  
" Oh really? Me too. None of them wanted to go on this ride."  
  
" Oh same here"  
  
To be continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Should I go on? well please review. I feel so proud of myself. I wrote my first two fanfics in 1   
day!!!!YAY!!!!! Well please review. thanx!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

AT THE FAIR  
  
Quatre's Chick  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER~*~ I don't own any gundam characters or make any money from this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile, Duo and Hilde:  
  
" Mmmmmmm!!!!! This stuff is good!!! I want another one!!!" Duo said as he gulped down a funnel cake in less than 10 seconds.  
  
" No Duo. You've already had 3 funnel cakes, and we just got here!" Hilde replied.  
  
" Oohhh, bbuuuttt....."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?" Duo said giving Hilde cute puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh..Duo stop." Hilde said.  
  
more puppy looks   
  
" Oh alright, just one, and after this one we're gonna ride my favorite ride. Deal?" Hilde said.  
  
" Five"Duo  
  
"Two"Hilde  
  
"Four"Duo  
  
"Six"Hilde  
  
"Three"Duo  
  
"Deal"Hide  
  
"Ok...Hey wait a minute! I want six!" Duo whined.  
  
" Nope, you said three." reminded Hilde.  
  
"Yea but I didn't...."  
  
" Oh Duo quit acting like a baby. C'mon lets go" Hilde said.  
  
" Oh.."Duo whined.  
  
~*~  
  
Zechs and Noin:  
  
" Wow! Look at the view! It's so pretty!" Noin exclaimed as Zechs and her got on The Hoover. It was a cable ride that circled  
  
around the whole fair. The whole ride was thirty minutes, which gave Zechs and Noin some time to...umm...well read on and  
  
you'll see.  
  
"Oh it's so pretty with all the lights and everything..." Noin started, as Zechs pulled her closer to him and they started to kiss  
  
slowly, then faster and more passionately.  
  
Mhua, Mhua  
  
~*~  
  
Heero and Relena:  
  
" Are you sure about this, Heero?" asked Relena. They were next in line for The Zipper, a ride that goes really fast and it spins   
  
a lot. The only reason Relena decided to ride was it was the only way Heero will go with her on the tunnel of luv.  
  
" Sure I'm sure" Heero said. They sat on the seat and waited until aguy made sure they were safely secured.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all Relena  
  
could say when the ride started.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. I'll try to make the rest today. I'm just waiting for my best friend to come over so we can par-tae!!! Well hope u   
  
enjoyed it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

AT THE FAIR IIII  
  
Quatre's Chick  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER~*~ I don't own any gundam characters or make money from this fic.  
  
Finally I got the fourth part up. Sorry for the long delay. Well, hope you like it and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa and Catherine:  
  
Trowa and Catherine were in line for the tunnel of luv. The line was long but neither of them really cared cuz   
  
there wasn't anything better to do anywayz. Neither of them really knew why they wanted to ride it with each other.  
  
Maybe it was cuz there was no one else to ride it with or everyone else thought they looked cute together, but they   
  
didn't really like each other cuz they were brothers and sisters!  
  
"Trowa...Umm I don't know about this I dont like you or anything. I just wanted to ride this ride with someone!"   
  
Catherine said trying not to hurt her brother's feelings.  
  
"Really?!?! I never really liked you anyways. I just pretended to cuz I thought u did!" Trowa exclaimed.  
  
" So what are we gonna do now? there's nothing else better to do." Catherine said.  
  
"Ask someone else to ride with you then. I'll ask her" Trowa said pointing to a girl who looked like she was his age and it   
  
seemed like she was by herself.  
  
"Ok I'll ask him" Catherine said pointing to a muscular guy about 2 yrs. older than her.  
  
"Ok" They both said running to the person they wanted to ask.  
  
(((Ya Ya I know it's kinda korny but that's the best I can do if its not gonna be Trowa/Catherine)))  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Wufei:  
  
Wufei was next in line for the Haggar, a ride that twirls you around and around at 30 mph while you're hanging upside-  
  
down, and the whole ride is completely in the dark. Actually, He just got in line, but since many people thought it was too   
  
scary and some kids were too short, and the ride goes so fast, he was next in line.   
  
"Ok sir, just hold on to this while I tie your feet to the bar that's gonna be holding you upside down during he whole ride"  
  
Wufei did as he was told while the guy tied his feet," Now before we start, I want you to put this micrearphone on so if and  
  
when you die, I mean when you want the ride to stop if it's too scary, then well stop it and get you out."  
  
"I do not need this ear-head-mike whatever the hell that thing is. It's just for little weaklings like you!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"But sir, No one ever gets through the whole ride! Everyone always stops the ride before they even get through the middle!"  
  
"Well they're all a bunch of weakling, so if you don't mind, I payed for this ride and you're wasting my time"  
  
"Whatever" The guy said shrugging his head while he started the ride.  
  
~*~  
  
" That was fun."Quatre said.  
  
"Yup!" Angie replied.  
  
"Umm, do you know what time it is?" Quatre asked Angie.  
  
"Umm hold on lemme check"She said pulling out her watch," Oh no it's 10:00! I have to go I promised my brother  
  
I was gonna meet him by the ferris wheel at 9:45. He must be woried sick!"  
  
"Oh ok. Are you coming here again tommorow? Quatre asked her.  
  
"Ya"  
  
" Ok I might see you then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Whad'ya think? Kinda korny rite?! Well I think this whole series is but since a lot of people think it's good, I'll just keep on   
  
working on it. Please review!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
